


Hands On

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BENLO, Edging, F/M, M/M, Modern Era, Mutual Masturbation, Twins, boys weekend, cocks, wanking, when the girls are away...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: When the girls are away, the boys whip their cocks out...
Relationships: Rey/Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	Hands On

7 weeks since the birth of his firstborn and Kylo’s glad Rey’s getting out of the house again, bestie Rose whisking her away for the weekend to their holiday cabin upstate.

Unfortunately it coincides with the first weekend they’re actually allowed to have sex again after the birth, which is making this tough on Kylo. _Real_ tough.

But in reality, he’s not that hard done by. He’s been getting by with his own hand for weeks now so if that has to continue for a while longer, it definitely won’t be the end of the world. Yet the fact they could be doing it now and they _can’t_ because she’s not here _–_ yeah, that’s a little frustrating.

Thankfully twin brother Ben is on his way over to provide some much-needed distraction. Mind you, Kylo’s so pent up right now he’s not sure _anything_ will take his mind off sex.

‘Hungry? I bought Mexican’ Ben holds up the food, kicking the apartment door closed before setting the bag on the counter. He’s obviously hungry because he’s already emptying the containers onto the bench.

Kylo stands from the couch to stretch his legs, making his way to the kitchen. 'Not really for food, but thanks’

‘What’s up your nose? Thought you’d be rapt having some time alone for a bit?’

Grabbing two beers from the fridge and cutlery from the drawer, Kylo eyes his brother. ‘Sorry. Just ignore me’

‘What’s up?’

‘Just frustrated. Nothing you can fix’

‘Fair enough. Was thinking we could finish Outlander? I’m a couple of eps behind, so if you don’t mind re-watching a few?’

‘Nah, that’s fine. Whatever’

Ben’s not sure what’s really going on, but he knows he’d tell him if he wanted to. Regardless, he has plans to enjoy tonight so he’s not going to let anyone ruin that. They don’t get to spend much time together now Kylo’s a dad, so he’s really just hoping to relax and catch up.

And drink beer. They love beer.

First episode in and there’s already smut.

‘Fuck these sex scenes are hot’

Truth is Ben really only watches this show for the smut. Currently not getting any action himself, he has to get it from _somewhere_. But he’d never tell anyone else that.

It’s not that Kylo hasn’t seen this scene before – and not that he doesn’t notice just _how hot_ it is – he just doesn’t need his brother pointing it out. Not when he’s ready to whip his cock out and come right here and now.

It’s getting harder to forget about sex instead of easier and Kylo’s sweating just watching, trying to remember the last time he went down on his wife. Feels like 6 months, but it’s probably only two. Regardless, it’s way too long. Ben’s only just arrived, yet he already wants to be alone with his right hand.

‘Does this shit turn you on?’

It’s an odd question and usually Ben would dismiss it, but for some reason he’s OK with admitting it to his brother. No one else though.

‘How could it not? And considering I haven’t had sex for almost a year…’

‘Safe to say it turns me on…considering I’ve got a fuckin’ hard on right now’ Kylo sounds rather depressed about the whole thing. They look at each other and it has them both laughing in sympathy. It’s depressing how depressing they both sound.

‘That bad, huh?’

‘Don’t ask’

‘Isn’t it past the 6-week mark though?’ Ben scoffs another bite of his burrito, licking his lips to ensure none gets left behind. ‘You telling me you haven’t sex since Aston was born?’

‘Sad, but true. And I get it, you know. What she went through was hard shit and I understand it’s the last thing on her mind right now. But I need it. Fuck, that sounds selfish’

‘No, it doesn’t. I’d think that’s pretty normal’

‘Normal or not, I hate it’

‘Use your hand’

‘As if I haven’t been doing that! But it gets old. I miss her. I miss her body. And damn, I miss that sweet-’

‘Yep, ok. I got it’

Kylo groans and they continue eating in pretty much silence as the episode continues. There’s another sex scene toward the end, but it’s not as steamy as the first one. Still, clothes are coming off and Kylo’s about ready to stick his hand down his pants.

And frankly, right now, he doesn’t care that his brother’s here.

Sitting the remainder of his meal on the coffee table in front of him, Kylo eyes his brother.

‘You know I’d never usually ask, but….’

Ben glances up from his plate, munching away. Kylo’s plate lays abandoned and his hand – his hand now rests on the crotch of his sweatpants. More importantly, the erection tenting there.

Ben knows what he’s asking and usually he’d tell him to get a room or jerk off in the shower, but tonight he really doesn’t care. If he needs it that bad?

‘Knock yourself out’

Kylo hadn’t expected him to be so nonchalant about it, but he’s relieved. ‘Seriously?’

Ben shrugs. ‘Your house’ He notices Kylo’s already palming himself through his sweatpants. ‘Might even join you later’

Their respective heads shake at how sad that sounds, but Ben’s serious. If watching his brother get off turns him on and Kylo’s ok with it, where’s the harm?

‘You planning to leave this on?’

‘It helps. Mind if we rewind to that first scene?’

‘Go for it’

Kylo grabs the remote to rewind to just before the scene starts, still palming himself with his free hand. As the clothes come off the couple on the TV once again, Ben eyes his brother’s hand as it moves under his sweatpants and underwear. He swallows the lump in his throat, trying and tame the thoughts he’s having.

It’s been a while since he jerked off and the soft noises falling from his brother’s mouth really aren’t helping.

It’s actually fascinating to watch, as much as he hates to admit it. Ben thought he’d be rough like he is with himself, but he’s gentler. Ben’s more a _go straight for it_ guy and sometimes he thinks he’s _too rough_ with himself. So watching Kylo take his time and enjoy it causes his own cock to stir.

He attempts to focus on the TV, but that’s getting harder by the second…along with his cock which is now practically begging to be let out. Begging to be stroked. And the scene on the TV is basically full-on porn, so it’s no wonder.

Ben leans back on the couch, placing his own hand on his cock. ‘Fuck it’ He’s half hard by this stage, so he only needs a little help getting there. ‘I’m joining you’

‘Yeah?’ Kylo’s head rests against the back of the couch now, mouth slightly open as his hand speeds up and his eyes glaze over. ‘Sweet’ is all he mutters, lifting his hips to bring down his sweatpants and briefs. The sight of his brother’s erect cock actually helps Ben get there.

Now he’s hard as well and aching for release already.

‘First one to come?’ Kylo chuckles and Ben’s not sure if he’s joking or not. Wouldn’t surprise him if he wasn’t. He can’t help but groan at the suggestion.

‘You’re seriously gonna make even _this_ a competition?’

‘It was a joke, bro’

Thankfully.

‘Although…’

‘Nah. You’re on your own there. I’ll come when I’m ready’ Ben closes his eyes now, relaxing his body into it. Feels great to have himself in hand again. His jeans and briefs are still on, but it won’t be long and he’s planning to lose _them_ too.

‘I thought you’d be rougher than…that’

‘Huh?’ Kylo stops caressing his cock then, turning to look at Ben, hand slipping to his ball sac.

‘You. Thought you’d be rougher than that’

‘Thought you would be too’

‘Edging’ Ben mutters, which only piques Kylo’s interest.

‘Yeah? That shit actually work?’

‘Fuck yeah’

‘Show me’

Ben pauses at the command, making eye contact. ‘Really?’

‘Yeah. If it works? I’ve always wanted to try it’

‘Well, you need to slow down for a start’

‘I can do that’

‘Trick is to get yourself right there, as if you’re about to come and then stop’

‘Sounds like torture’

‘It is’ Ben chuckles. ‘Sweet torture though’

‘Alright. I’m gonna try it’

‘I feel like I should I put a towel down or something?’

‘Nah’ Kylo sighs, working himself again. ‘Just come on your stomach and try not to get it on the couch? Because that’ll be a hard stain to explain’

He’ll do his best.

Ben removes his jeans and briefs at last, finally sliding them down to his knees. Feels good to be completely free at last…not that he’d envisaged doing this when he came over today, yet here they are.

It’s not like anyone else had to know.

‘You’ve got the girth over me. I’ve always been jealous of that’

Ben's lost in his own world and focused on his own cock, not on his brother who’s apparently watching him more than he’d expected he would.

‘You ever measured yourself?’

‘I could lie and say no’ Ben laughs, working his sensitive sac in his hand. He turns to meet Kylo’s eyes.

‘I did back in high school’

‘You’re bigger than I am’

‘I think so. Just’ Kylo agrees. ‘Not like Rey seems to care about that. It’s thickness she wants. Bet you’ve never had any – _fuck_ – any complaints’ Kylo’s sitting up now, hand working faster. ‘How the hell do you stop when you’re this close?!’ He’s practically panting now.

‘No one’s forcing you to go through with it, but if you’re that close and you wanna try it then I’d stop now’

‘Fuck…I dunno if… _fuck_ ’ A predatory growl escapes Kylo and he reluctantly yanks his hand away, clenching it to a fist on the couch beside him. Ben can see it’s killing him to let the orgasm go, but that’s the whole point…so the next one will be even better.

The wait is totally worth it. Ben knows that for sure.

‘This is pure shit, bro’

Ben can sense his frustration, trying his best to coach him through it. It’s his first time and his own first time drove him crazy, so he totally understands.

‘Just…try and relax’

‘Sounds so easy when you say it that way’

‘Concentrate on your breathing and give yourself a bit of time. Then go again. Trust me, you’ll thank me later’

He can hear his attempt at trying to relax, but he’s not sure he’s trying hard enough.

Ben tries to focus on himself. He’s not there yet but he can feel it building, excited for what he knows is coming.

Soon enough he’s pulling his own hand away, throwing his head back against the couch and closing his eyes to catch his breath.

This is the hard part, where he wants to keep stroking harder and harder to get himself over the edge - where he _knows_ the payoff is worth it, but it’s sweet torture to be patient.

He knows just how Kylo’s feeling.

‘Fuck this. I need to come’

‘Just wait a bit longer. Trust me, it’ll be worth it‘

‘Fuck that, Ben. I _need_ this’

Ben can only shrug. He knows there’s no use reasoning with his brother. He’s stubborn, always has been. Always likes to have control. Likes everything to go his way. It’s not like anything he could say would stop him anyway.

He works at controlling his own breathing, turning his head to watch his brother get there. Kylo’s working himself harder and harder and Ben anticipates what’s about to happen, keen to see his reaction.

The first time he tried this, when he finally let himself get there, he came like he never had before. He probably should warn his brother just _how much_ more, but it’s a bit late now.

Kylo’s hips buck from the couch and he groans several times over, fresh come spurting from his engorged tip to land on his stomach and abs as Ben watches on. He smiles at the sight of Kylo’s eyes screwed shut, mouth hanging open with just how good that felt and he’s glad. There’s a sense of pride in having taught his brother something for once.

‘Well, _fuck. me_. I’ve never come that hard before’ Kylo pants, wiping sweat from his brow. ‘And I mean…ever’

‘Told ya’

Kylo sighs in satisfaction, jumping up to grab a towel while Ben sets about working himself up again. He figures Kylo will go to the bathroom and properly clean up and leave him to it, but instead he redresses and comes to stand right in front of him.

Ben’s eyes flutter as he feels himself getting close. ‘You’re seriously gonna watch?’

‘Fair’s fair’

Kylo’s chest is flushed, still shiny with his own come. He lowers the towel, taking a seat on the coffee table. Ben tries to close his eyes and focus, but knowing he’s watching isn’t helping. He needs to block him out, concentrate on his impending orgasm.

Groaning, he works faster. It’s there, building in his spine and if he dares open his eyes he’ll probably chicken out.

‘Who are you thinking about?’ Kylo teases and Ben ignores him. ‘Kaydel?’

Trust _him_ to know. Still, not like he’s going to admit it.

‘Fuck up’

‘She's totally hot for you, you know. You should ask her out. Get yourself laid’

‘Will you shut up?’ Ben can’t see because his eyes are still shut, but Kylo’s smirking. Cocking his head he watches Ben’s hand stroke faster and faster on his cock, thumb sliding up and over the tip each time his hand gets to the top.

Ben has a great cock, there’s no denying it, and Kylo’s feeling horny again just watching him. He’d never intended to masturbate with his brother, let alone edge, but it seems they both needed this.

‘Picture that’s her hand on you’ Kylo teases, willing Ben on. ‘Even better, that hot mouth’

‘Will you fuckin’ stop already?!’

‘Nope’

‘She’s not…she doesn’t see me like that…it’s not-’

‘That’s crap and you know it. You’re picturing her and you damn well know it’

‘You’re enjoying this’

‘You bet’

Ben dares open his eyes and Kylo’s right there, lips curled into a smirk, leaning forward so he can watch Ben’s face contort. Except all this talking is making it take longer and he needs something – _one thing_ – to get him there’

‘I’ve kissed her before, did I tell you that?’

‘What?’ Ben grits his teeth, feeling his balls tighten. Kylo’s obviously not going to let him come in peace. He should’ve finished earlier to avoid this...

‘It’s sinful what she can do with that mouth’

‘ _Fuck_ , Kylo’

‘That’s right little brother. You know she’d take every inch of you. Bet she wouldn’t even gag’

‘Shit – _shit_ ’

‘Come on. Say her name’

‘Fuck no’

‘Say it’

‘ _No_ ’

‘Say it’ he growls and Ben can’t help it. He _wants_ Kaydel. He has for a while now. She’s the only one he thinks about when he jerks off and it’s obviously not a secret anymore.

‘ _Holy fuuuu-_ ’ He almost shouts her name as he finally comes, milking every drop from his rockhard cock.

Warm ropes splash onto his stomach and he keeps his eyes closed so he doesn’t have to see his bother watching it.

‘Shit, bro. That was hot’

Ben can’t reply, mouth dry, ache in his balls finally easing. That was truly amazing, even with Kylo watching. He feels a fresh towel brush his arm as it lands on the couch and Kylo takes a seat beside him while he catches his breath and cleans himself up.

‘We’re never speaking about this. To anyone. We clear?’

Kylo chuckles. ‘Not a word. If you ask Kay out…’

‘Told you’ Ben sighs. ‘She’s clearly not interested’

‘She is. She told me’

‘When?’

‘Ok, she didn’t tell me. She told Rey. Then Rey told me. A few months ago’

‘And you didn’t think I should _know?_ ’

‘Dunno. Just…never got around to telling you. I’m sorry, ok?’

Another groan escapes Ben as he finally stands to dress his bottom half and button his jeans. He takes Kylo’s towel aswell, throwing both into the laundry hamper for Kylo to wash later.

‘You’d better not be shitting me’ he tells him when he returns, slipping his shirt back on over his head.

‘I’m not. She’s been keen on you for a while’

‘Wonder why hasn’t she said anything?’

‘Well, you’re obviously keen on _her_ and you haven’t said anything’

This is true.

‘Should I? Say something?’

‘I have her number if you want it’

Maybe? Maybe he could send her a text? Ask her out to a movie or something? She _could_ say no, but it’s either that or spend the rest of his life jerking off with her name on his lips.

He’d definitely prefer to have sex with a real woman…

‘Can you shoot it through to me? I’m gonna ask her out’

‘Nice. Here you go’ Takes two seconds for Kaydel’s number to come through and he saves it to his sim.

‘Oh, by the way, edging totally works for sex too’ Ben informs him.

‘Yeah?’

‘Yup. For her and you’

‘Sweet. Well, I know what I’m doing the minute Rey gets home. If she’s up to it, that is. She’s probably not’

Ben feels bad for him, but he understands why Rey’s hesitant. He witnessed a woman delivering a baby on the subway one morning a few years ago and he’ll never forget the impression it left. Women who give birth are true heroes in his opinion.

‘Give her time. She loves you, that’s the important thing’

‘True. So…when you hook up with Kaydel, shoot me a text and let me know how it goes?’

Ben grabs the nearest cushion to fling it at him, Kylo catching it just before it hits him in the face and they share a laugh.

Ben may be hopeless with women, but he and Kylo will always have each other. You can choose your friends and even though you can’t choose your relatives – Ben’s glad he got stuck with this weirdo.

~~~

A glowing Rey accepts his neck kiss before handing Kylo their son, placing her bags on the dining room chair.

‘How was your weekend, babe?’ she asks, watching her husband catch up on cuddles. She knows how much he’s missed them both.

‘Yeah, good. What about you?’

‘Was fun. Really fun, actually. Good to be home though’

She heads to the kitchen to grab glass of water, making her way back over to Kylo. ‘We missed you’

‘Missed you, too. It was a little too quiet without this little one. And you, of course’ he smiles, offering his wife another kiss, this time on the lips. ‘Of course I missed you too’

She smiles back, sitting the glass on the dining table.

‘You know…I had a good talk with Rose and I thought maybe I could put this one down for his nap and then we could…’

Kylo’s eyes light up as he smiles softly back at her. He assumes she means-

‘Yeah?’

Rey nods. ‘Yeah. What do you think?’

‘I think Aston should’ve been in his crib 5 minutes ago’

‘Glad you catch my drift. Here, I’ll take him’

Kylo agrees to meet her in the bedroom, excited about finally getting intimate with her again. He knows it’ll be a bit different – because he’s read up about it – but he’s keen to try it and actually find out.

And seeing her fully naked again is a beautiful thing.

Her breasts are slightly bigger these days and she has stretch marks she tries to hide, but he loves every inch of her body. And he wants to savour every inch of it, too. It’s been way too long.

He’s holding back a little though, a tad nervous about the first time he slides inside her again and it doesn’t take her long to notice.

‘Hon? You ok?’

‘Yeah, I’m ok’

‘It’ll probably feel a bit different. Sorry’

‘Hey, you have nothing to apologise for. I don’t care about that. I just don’t wanna hurt you’

‘You won’t. They said it was fine after 6 weeks, so we’re good. I’ll let you know if I need to stop, trust me’

‘Sure?’

‘Yes. I really want this. _Please?_ ’

How could he deny her that.

Once he’s finally fully inside her again, it feels like he never left. She feels much the same, but it was definitely easier to slide in. She’s unfortunately not as tight as she once was, but he knew that was a possibility. Still, he wouldn't change a thing.

He thrusts only slowly at first, sure to give her a chance to stop if she wants to.

‘Hey’ she whispers, hand caressing his cheek so he looks at her. ‘I’m ok. Really. You can speed up if you want, I can take it’

His head shakes and he smiles as he leans down to work a pink nipple with his tongue, Rey sighing at the feel of it.

‘Not just yet, baby’ he grins, gently nuzzling his nose with hers. ‘There’s something I want to try this time’

‘Ooh. Are you gonna tell me what it is?’

‘No’ he smirks, thrusting a little faster. ‘You’ll just have to wait and see’

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill! Hope you enjoyed this 😁 x


End file.
